Mbah Dukun
by Mizuhashi Azumi
Summary: -DISCONTINUED- Naruto minta tolong sama Mbah Dukun biar Sasuke gak populer lagi. Gimana ceritanya ya?
1. Usul Konohamaru

He he… fic seru bin kocak ! Nggak sengaja kepikiran untuk buat fic kayak gini, pokoknya gitulah ! Abis baca ini, tolong REVIEW ya ! Karena REVIEW itu membantu author untuk mengembangkan ceritanya agar lebih menarik lagi. Okay, read it !

**Mbah Dukun**

Sabtu yang sangat cerah, orang-orang yang ada di HiKaze Residance ceritanya kota nih… merasa beruntung. Karena mereka dapat melakukan aktivitasnya kembali setelah beberapa hari daerah itu diguyur hujan terus menerus.

Dan hari ini, juga hari yang sangat menyenangkan bagi anak sekolahan. Karena hari itu adalah HARKITNAS alias Hari Kejepit Nasional, maka semua sekolah diliburkan.

"Hoaahm… ngapain ya ?"

Uzumaki Naruto, seorang murid kelas 3 SMP Konohagakure yang super elit, saat ini sedang menonton acara kesukaan di televisi. Sebenarnya bukan kesukaan, tapi menyebalkan. Mau tau ? itu karena bundanya, Kushina, suka banget nonton acara tv yang bernama "Dorce Show" he2… aku juga suka kok acara ini. Makanya, Naruto dipaksain suka sama bundanya.

"Bunda, pindahin napa ?!"

"Heh ! Kamu ini ya ! Ini acara kesenengan bunda tau ! Kamu ntar aja nontonnya, siang-siang aja."

"Ntar siang ayah mau nonton F1 !"

"Klo gitu malem aja."

"Malem aku mau nomat bareng temen !"

"Lha ? Ntar malem kamu mau nonton kan ? Ngapain nonton tv klo begitu ?"

"Setiap hari, Naru tuh harus nonton tv. Meski juma sejam doang !"

Kushina just silent, dia hanya terus memandang acara kesukaannya itu. Melihat bundanya yang diam, Naruto langsung beranjak dari situ dan keluar rumah.

Akhirnya yang bisa Naruto lakukan adalah jalan-jalan di sekitar perumahan sambil naik motor matic. Naruto bersiul-siul sambil melihat pemandangan yang begitu mengagumkan aduh Naru… di situ cuma ada rumah-rumah bertingkat doang kale. CKKIIITTT !! bener ga tuh suara motor berenti ? Naruto menghentikan motornya, dia berhenti di sebuah taman. Lalu, dia turun dari motornya dan masuk ke taman itu. Dia celingak celinguk melihat ke arah sekitar, mau tau kenapa ? Oh… dia sedang menunggu teman sekelasnya, Gaara.

"Naruto !"

Naruto mendengar panggilan, ternyata itu adalah Gaara.

"Gaara ! Aku di sini !"

Gaara menghampiri Naruto yang berada di tepi taman. Mereka janjian untuk bertemu, karena mereka akan mebicarakan sesuatu tidak ada unsur Yaoi dalam fic-ku. Ingat itu !. Naruto paling akrab dengan Gaara, karena biasa diajak sharing. Jadi, Gaara itu adalah tempat curhat yang paling enak bagi Naruto. Gaara pun begitu, dia selalu curhat dengan Naruto jika ada masalah.

"Naruto, tumben udah ada di sini. Biasanya telat."

"Lagi kebetulan aja. Boring di rumah, tv direbut ama bunda."

"He he… kecian de loe ! Btw, kamu mau mgomong apaan nih ?"

Naruto terdiam sebentar, lalu menjawab pertanyaan Gaara.

"Tentang… Sakura-chan."

"Oh… Si pink itu toh. Emangnya napa ?"

"Aku… mau banget nembak dia, tapi…"

"..."

"Kayaknya klo aku nambah niat, Sakura-chan nambah jauh aja."

"Jauh ? deket kayak gini juga. Kamu kan tinggal ke blok H doang udah nyampe di rumah dia."

"Boekan begitoe maksoednya mas ! Klo aku mau nembak, Sakura-chan malah ngejauhin aku."

"Oh gitu. Trus kamu tau sebabnya ?"

"Sebab ?"

"Ya, sebab Sakura ngejauhin kamu !"

"Ehm… apa ya ? Mungkin, aku selalu teledor kali ya."

"Bukan."

"Rakus ?"

"Bukan."

"Banyak gaya ?"

"Bukan."

"Lha ?! Trus apa dong ?!"

"Kamu tau kali…"

"Ih beneran ! Aku ga tau !"

"Beneran ?"

"Iya !"

"Okay, aku tau."

"Apaan tuh ?!" intonasinya kayak Jaja Miharja di Kuis Dangdut, tau kan ? kuis Jadul ! Jaman aku kecil toh !

"Kamu tau ? Rival terkuat kamu ?"

Naruto bengong, lalu menyipitkan mata. Tanda dia sedang berpikir. Tak lama kemudian…

"Ah ! Sasuke ?"

"Yap !"

"But, why Sasuke ?"

"Dia itu kan biang ribut anak cewek ! Aduh, kamu itu ya ! Telmi banget sih ! Sasuke kan jadi inceran semua anak cewek ! Alias cowok cool di sekolah, gimana sih ?"

"Oh ya ! bener juga, Sasuke itu kan rival aku sejak pertama kali masuk SMP. Dia itu anaknya sok kecakepan, sombong, menjengkelkan !"

Naruto teriak-teriak ga jelas gitu deh. Membuat semua pengunjung taman itu merasa narsis mendengar teriakan Naruto.

"Woi ! Diem napa ?! Malu tau !"

"Eh ! Iya deh sori. Berarti, aku harus menyingkirkan si teme itu ya ?"

"Bener !"

"Tapi gimana caranya ?"

"Hem…"

hening sejenak, ribut kembali

"Aha ! Aku tau !"

"Apaan ?!"

"Kita bikin Sasuke dijauhin sama anak cewek aja !"

"Gimana caranya ?"

"Ngejek dia abis-abisan !"

"Percuma."

"Trus apa ?"

Naruto tertunduk, berpikir keras ! baru kali ini liat Naru mikir. Nanti botak lho !. Sedang seriusnya berpikir, Naruto dikagetkan oleh teriakan keras di belakangnya.

"HAI NARUTO NII-CHAN !"

"EH ! COPOT MAK EROT MEROSOT !!"

Gaara kaget juga, tapi ga separah Naruto. Malah dia latah dengan lafal Istighfar, mengingat dia pernah dianiaya oleh segerombolan genk bandel yang namanya Akatsuki kuambil ketika dia diculik Deidara dan Bijuu yang ada dalam tubuhnya diambil ma Akatsuki. Kebayang kali, gimana sakitnya Gaara. Waktu itu kan mulutnya…… Ah ! kebanyakan ngomong, lanjut !. Naruto megang dadanya, sambil ngos-ngosan karena kaget kaget kok ngos-ngosan.

"Heh ! Siapa sih ?! Kaget tau !" (Naruto)

"Ini aku, nii-chan !"

"Oh ternyata kamu toh." (Gaara)

"Yap ! Konohamaru si pinter dari cluster Konoha !"

"Diem ga loe !" (Naruto)

"Eh iya, gomen."

"Mau apa kamu kesini ?" (Gaara)

Konohamaru, adik kelas Naruto yang super usil. Dia tinggal dekat dengan Naruto, jaraknya beda 5 rumah doang kok. Dia tinggal sama pamannya dan kakeknya. Tapi sekarang kakeknya lagi pergi mengembara entah kemana.

"Aku nggak sengaja denger obrolan nii-chan tadi. Naruto nii-chan mau nembak Sakura nee-chan ya ?"

"Heh ! Nguping aja !"

"Tunggu dulu ! aku punya solusinya."

"Solusi ?" (Gaara)

"Apaan tuh ?!" seperti biasa !

Konohamaru berdiri di depan mereka berdua.

"Ehem… begini, aku pernah liat di blok K, ada dukun yang lagi buka layanan."

"Trus ?" (Naruto)

"Katanya, ntu layanan ampuh banget !"

"Sumpeh loe ?!" (Gaara)

"Beneran ! Pamanku aja pernah ke sana."

"Trus gimana tuh ?" (Naruto)

"Pamanku minta dibantuin nyari jodoh. Trus dukunnya bilang begini…"

Konohamaru berdehem dan menirukan suara dukun tersebut.

"KAMU HARUS MINUM TEH MELATI SETIAP MALAM JUMAT DAN PAKE MINYAK RAMBUT INI SETIAP KAMU KELUAR RUMAH !"

Konohamaru menormalkan suaranya dan terbatuk-batuk karena suara dibikin serak-serak basah sama dia.

"Manjur ga tuh ?" (Gaara)

"Manjur kok ! Pamanku dapet wanita cantik, baik lagi !"

"Wih ! manjur juga tuh dukun !" (Naruto)

"Nah, nii-chan berminat ?"

"Berminat ?"

"Ya ! Berminat ke dukun !"

"WHAT ?!"

Naruto kembali jantungan, Konohamaru tertawa geli liat kakak kelasnya kaget.

"Yang bener aja nih, masa aku harus ke dukun ?!" (N)

"Ya iyalah ! Ga ada cara lain, betul gak Gaara nii-chan ?" (K)

"Ya… boleh juga." (G)

"What ?! Kamu sampe ikut-ikutan !" (N)

"Bener kok, ga ada cara lain." (G)

"Iya juga sih, tapi apa aku berani ya ?" (N)

"Nii-chan kan mau mendapatkan cinta Sakura nee-chan, harus yakin dong !" (K)

"Betul tuh !" (G)

Naruto jadi bingung. Memang dia cinta banget sama Sakura, tapi dia ogah-ogahan ke dukun. Karena… dia takut sama dukun ! Dia pernah liat sinetron di tv, tentang seorang dukun yang marah karena jasanya ga dibayar lalu mengutuk orang yang ga mau bayar itu. Dikutuk jadi… Monyet !

"Tapi demi Sakura-chan, aku harus berani !" (benak Naruto)

Gaara dan Konohamaru bosan menunggu Naruto yang sedari tadi mikir terus.

"Oke deh ! Aku mau ke dukun."

"Wess ! Yang bener nih, nii-chan ?"

"Gila ! Nyali mu gede bener !"

"Demi Sakura-chan !"

"Hebat ! Aku bakal dukung nii-chan deh !"

"Bener ya ? Nanti anterin pas ke sananya."

"Iya ! Tenang aja sih !"

"Naruto, good luck yaw !"

"Thanks Gaara !"

Akhirnya, Naruto mengambil keputusan. Pergi ke dukun ! Ditambah semangat dari Gaara dan Konohamaru, membuat dia semakin mantap dengan keputusannya.

Chapter 1 finish ! He he… humornya kerasa gak sih ? Lagi belajar bikin fic humor nih. Jangan lupa untuk REVIEW yak ! REVIEW ! OK ?


	2. Pergi Ke Dukun

Hi

Hi ! Ini dia chapter 2 yang dinanti-nantikan kalian semua. Terima kasih bagi yang sudah me-review. Sebelumnya, aku akan membalas kalian yang sudah me-review.

raichan-wibb :

kurang kerasa yah ? ntar deh klo bisa ditambah lagi humornya. Naruto ? kayaknya ya… --

funsasaji1 :

Konohamaru emang ada2 aja idenya, beruntunglah Naruto yang punya adek kelas kayak dia. Ha ha ha…

.hoshi.na-chan. :

aku tuh nggak terlalu suka sama yaoi/yuri, tapi aku nyebutnya rival

lil-ecchan :

Naruto sama Hinata ntar aja, belum kepikiran ;) nambah pairings ? boleh juga tuh. Klo Kushina kayaknya bakalan keluar dikit deh, tapi liat aja nanti

apple-ocha :

Konohamaru kayaknya seneng tuh dipuji sama kamu

Sabaku no ghee :

dukun ? jawaban kamu salah semua ! ha ha… nanti bakal ketauan kok di endingnya

Sora Aburame :

Feni Rose cilik ? cape dech ! soal disantet tungguin aja ya…

pink-violin :

nanti aku bakal review deh fic kamu, tenang aja ya !

Hola-Ucup-Disini :

Tenang aja, bakal selesai tahun depan… boong deng ! :-p

zerou :

emang dia ntu beruk, biar nambah kumisnya !

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okay, cerita akan segera dimulai ! Siap2 bawa duit buat Naruto ya ! -lha ? buat apa toh ?-

Chapter 2

**Pergi Ke Dukun**

Minggu pagi -mau siang sih-, Naruto bersiap dengan motor kesayangannya itu. Dia mau menjemput Konohamaru sebelum pergi ke blok K alias tempat dimana dukun itu berada.

"Dompet ? oke, gaya ? sip, nyali ? ehm… SIAP !"

Setelah Naruto bersiap-siap, dia langsung menyalakan motornya. Ayahnya, Minato, yang melihat Naruto menyalakan motor bingung.

"Mau pergi ke mana yah Naru ?"

Minato menghampiri Naruto yang udah naik ke jok motor dari tadi.

"Naru, mau ke mana kamu ?"

"Eh ayah ! Naru mau ke rumah Konohamaru kok."

"Rumahnya Konohamaru kan deket, ngapain naik motor ?"

"Aku… aku…"

"Mau ke mana hayo…??"

"Aku… aku mau jalan-jalan sama dia !"

"Ke mana ?"

Naruto mulai jengkel dari tadi ditanyain sama ayahnya terus. Dan akhirnya, Naruto langsung tancep gas meninggalkan ayahnya.

"Eh Naru ! Awas ya kamu !"

Jadinya, Minato marah-marah sendiri sambil teriak-teriak gak jelas gitu deh…

Naruto menyetop motornya di depan rumah Konohamaru, lalu membunyikan klakson.

DIIIN ! DIIIN !

Konohamaru keluar dari pintu rumahnya dan menghampiri Naruto.

"Nii-chan ! Kenceng banget sih klaksonnya ! Budeg tau !"

"Sori klo kekencengan, dikirain kamu lagi tidur."

"Tidur apaan ?! Malah aku nungguin !"

"Oh… gomen deh."

"Ya udah ! Udah siap belum ?"

"100 180 derajat siap !"

"Wee ! Nii-chan hebat nih ! Ya udah, ayo !"

"Oke, siapa takut ?"

Konohamaru naik dibelakang Naruto dan Naruto pun langsung tancep gas.

10 menit kemudian, mereka sampai di blok K. Naruto celingukan, nyari rumah si dukun.

"Oi Konohamaru, rumah dukunnya mana ?"

"Tuh ! Di depan, yang rumahnya warna ijo."

Naruto meng-gas sedikit dan sampailah mereka di depan rumah dukun tersebut.

"Nah nii-chan, ini rumahnya."

"Ini ? Sepi banget."

"Ya iyalah ! Secara gitu lho, dukun kan suka yang sepi-sepi."

"Hush ! Diem kamu ! Klo kedengeran gimana ?!"

"Nii-chan takut ya ?"

"Nggak !"

"Klo gitu cepetan masuk, aku tunggu sini."

"Eh…??"

"Aku kan terlalu kecil buat kayak begituan -sok banget sih !-, jadi nii-chan aja yang masuk."

Naruto menelan ludahnya, keringat dingin keluar dari wajahnya. Lalu, dia berjalan memasuki pagar bambu rumah. Keberaniannya muncul secara tiba-tiba.

"Oke, aku masuk."

"Good luck, nii-chan !"

"Osh !"

Naruto sudah sampai di depan pintu rumah, lalu mengetuk pintu dengan rasa deg-degan. Pintu terbuka, keluarlah seorang gadis.

"Permisi, ada yang bisa dibantu ?"

"A..a..a… anu, apakah benar ini tempat…"

"Iya, silakan masuk."

Naruto begitu takut saat perkataannya tadi langsung dipotong. Berarti nih dukun gak main-main ! Naruto dipersilakan duduk disebuah kursi kayu, dia melihat didepannya. Sebuah meja dan di meja itu ada sesajen, air, kembang 7 rupa, dupa, segala macem deh. Naruto melihat ke depan, dilihatnya seseorang sedang berjalan menghampirinya. Semakin dekat, semakin membuat Naruto takut. Dia pun duduk di kursi yang menghadap Naruto. Ternyata itulah dukun yang dibilang Konohamaru. Dia memakai baju serba hitam, mukanya pun tertutup dengan kain yang menutup kepalanya -sejenis hoody jaket gitu deh-. Dijarinya, cincin-cincin besar terpasang beraturan. Dan ditambah lagi, tangannya yang keriput menandakan bahwa dia sudah lama melakukan hal ini.

"Anak muda, ada yang bisa saya bantu ?"

"I..i.. iya, mbah."

"Kamu mau minta tolong apa hah ?"

Sama persis dengan yang disuarakan Konohamaru, suara serak-serak basah dan nada yang menakutkan. Jantung Naruto berdegup kencang, takut !

"Sa.. saya mau minta tolong."

"Apa ? Kamu tidak usah takut sama saya, biasa sajalah."

Perkataan dukun itu membuat Naruto sedikit tenang untuk bicara pada si dukun, bicaranya normal kembali.

"Ba.. baiklah. Begini, saya mau minta tolong sama Mbah."

"Apa itu nak ?" -capek dech dari tadi begitu terus…-

"Begini. Sekarang, saya lagi suka sama cewek. Dia itu teman saya sejak masuk SMP."

"Oh… namanya Haruno Sakura ya ?"

Deg ! Naruto kaget, ya iyalah. Dia bisa sampe tau nama cewek yang disukai sama dia, dukun gitu !

"Iya mbah. Trus, saya mau naksir dia. Tapi, kayaknya klo saya niat mau nembak, dia malah jauh dari saya. Trus, dia itu suka deket-deket sama temen sekelas saya alias rival saya."

"Uchiha Sasuke ?"

Naruto kaget lagi.

"Buset nih dukun ! tau aja lagi. Berarti nih dukun bener-bener dukun dah, aje gile !" -dalam hati Naru-

"Iya mbah, dia itu cowok cool di sekolah saya. Banyak cewek-cewek yang ngejar dia, termasuk Sakura-chan. Saya jadi iri sama dia."

"Hem…"

"Nah, saya mau minta tolong sama mbah."

"Apa ?"

"Buat Sasuke gak populer ma cool lagi, trus buat cewek-cewek suka sama saya !"

Mbah Dukun -manggilnya gitu aja ya- diem, trus geleng-geleng kepala. Naruto udah punya feeling, pasti keinginannya dianggap aneh.

"Mbah ?"

"Baiklah, saya akan mengabulkan permintaan kamu. Sebentar ya."

Mbah Dukun minum air dan komat-kamit sambil menggoyangkan tangannya diatas sesajen yang berasap.

"JAMPE JAMPE HARUPAT ! GEURA GEDE GEURA LUMPAT ! PUUEEH !"

Naruto kesembur air dari mulut Mbah Dukun, Naruto mengusap mukanya.

"Gile nih dukun, pake nyembur segala lagi." (benak Naru)

Akhirnya, Mbah Dukun selesai baca mantra. Lalu, dia memanggil pembantunya, si gadis yang mengantar Naruto masuk ke dalam. Dia menyuruhnya membawakan sesuatu. Tak lama kemudian, si gadis kembali lagi sambil membawa sebuah bungkusan plastik hitam kecil dan menyerahkannya pada Mbah Dukun.

"Anak muda, saya berikan sesuatu untuk kamu agar keinginanmu bisa tercapai dengan sukses."

"Apaan tuh mbah ?"

Mbah Dukun mengeluarkan botol berukuran sedang -segede parfum Belia, parfum kesukaanku !-, sebuah kalung hitam wangi melati, dan sebuah gelang warna putih.

"Ini buat apa aja mbah ?"

"Botol ini isinya air kembang 7 rupa, pake ke badan kamu setiap abis mandi."

"Kayak parfum ya ?"

"Iya. Trus, kalung hitam ini kamu kasih ke rival kamu itu. Itu buat rival kamu kena efek negatif dari kalungnya."

"Biar dia gak populer ma cool lagi ya ?"

"Iya. Trus, gelang ini kamu pasang di tangan kamu. Itu buat kamu jadi perhatian besar diantara cewek-cewek di sekolah kamu."

"Nanti cewek-cewek bakal naksir saya ? Termasuk Sakura-chan ?"

"Iya."

"Wah ! Terima kasih ya mbah !"

"Iya. Tapi tunggu dulu…"

"Eh ?"

"Bayarannya…."

Naruto sweatdropped, Mbah Dukun udah menjulurkan tangannya dari tadi.

"Oke, berapa ?"

"150 ribu." -dalam rupiah aja ya, soalnya aku gak tau "1 ryo" itu berapa rupiah-

"WHAT ?!"

"Heh ! Kamu udah pake layanan saya, saya udah ngasih kamu ini juga. Malah protes kamu !"

Naruto jadi kecut, dia buka dompet lalu…

"Alamak ! Duitku cuma 100 ribu doang ! Gimana nih ?" –dalam hati-

"Bagaimana anak muda ?"

"Saya cuma bawa duit 100 doang, Mbah…"

"Yee ! Gimana sih kamu !"

"Ngutang aja dulu yah, saya lagi bokek nih…"

"Hem… baiklah, kamu boleh ngutang."

"Yang bener ?!"

"Iya ! Gak mau ?"

"Eh… iya deh. Nih, saya kasih 100 dulu. 50 nya ntar ya."

"Iya…"

"Makasih banyak ya Mbah !"

"Sama-sama."

"Permisi Mbah !"

Naruto keluar diantarkan oleh si pembantu dukun. Mbah Dukun tertawa melihat pasiennya keluar.

"Dasar, anak bodoh. Ternyata benar yang dikatakannya."

Konohamaru kusut menunggu Naruto. Ketika Naruto keluar, dia marah-marah.

"Nii-chan ! Lama banget !"

"Sori deh."

"Huh ! Eh, gimana ?"

"Kayaknya bakal manjur deh, udah kerasa !"

"Yang bener ?"

"Iya."

"Dikasih apa ?"

"Banyak !"

"Oh… Ya udah ah, balik yuk !"

"Oce deh !"

Naruto dan Konohamaru naik ke motor dan mereka langsung pulang ke rumah mereka. Kira-kira bakal manjur gak ya…??

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 2 selesai ! Gimana ? Kayaknya humornya masih belum kerasa ya. Ya udah deh, yang penting REVIEW !


	3. Siasat Pemberian

Hai hai hai ! Maaf kalau kalian menunggu chapter 3 nya Mbah Dukun series –**ce elah…**-. Apakah ada yang kesal karena aku lama update ? Oh… Maafkan aku ya, karena aku tuh lagi banyak kegiatan banget. Dari sekolah, ekskul, segala macem deh ! Jadi gomenasai ya…

Balasan untuk review chapter sebelumnya :

Karupin69 :

Ehm… Akan terjawab nanti di akhir cerita kok

Sora Aburame :

Kembang 7 rupa kan mirip parfum, ya pasti harum lah ! NaruSaku ? Gimana ntar ya…

Ochaken :

He he… Naruto udah berkhianat dengan kepercayaannya –**alah !**-

Hola-Ucup-Disini :

Nggak kok… Liat aja nanti

lil-ecchan :

Ehm… Maybe yes, maybe no :)

Sahara Mizuchikara :

Ini dia chapter 3 nya !

Terima kasih semua yang sudah me-review karyaku yang maha agung ini –**dikeroyok bang ! Ampyuun..!**-. Oke, here's the story and don't forget to review. Enjoy !

Keterangan :

Cetak tebal : author's pov

Cetak miring : istilah Jepang gitulah…

Garis bawah : hal-hal dari dunia nyata

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Siasat Pemberian**

Setelah keluar dari area blok K, Naruto langsung mengantar Konohamaru pulang. Sesampainya di depan gerbang rumah Konohamaru…

"Nii-chan, makasih udah anter aku pulang."

"Harusnya yang terima kasih itu aku tau…"

"Oh ! Ya udah, sama-sama."

"Oke deh ! Aku pulang dulu ya, dah !"

"Dadah Naruto nii-chan !"

Naruto langsung meng-gas lagi motor matic merek Honda itu alias Vario ke rumahnya. Ketika sampai di rumah, terlihat bundanya sedang mengangkat jemuran –**jemuran ?! jemuran nya di depan rumah sih**-. Bundanya yang bernama Kushina itu –**saudara sekalian, mari kita panggil ortu nya Naruto dengan panggilan tuan-nyonya. Oke ?!-** melihat Naruto yang memasukkan motor ke dalam garasi.

"Naruto !"

Glek ! Naruto menelan ludahnya, dia takut kalau dia ditanya oleh bundanya. Naruto langsung keluar dari garasi setelah menaruh motornya di dalam dan menuju ke arah Ny. Kushina.

"I..i..iya bunda ? Ada apa ?"

"Kamu tadi habis kemana ?"

"Eh… Abis… Ke rumah temen."

"Siapa ?"

"E..e..e.. Gaara !"

"Oh, ya sudah. Cepat masuk ke dalam, makan siang dulu."

"Oke bunda !"

Naruto langsung masuk ke dalam rumah, safe ! Ketika masuk ke dalam, dia dikejutkan oleh…

"Halo Naruto ! Lama tak berjumpa !"

"Waa !"

Ternyata, itu adalah opa-nya yang bernama Jiraiya. Dia sedang berkunjung ke rumah untuk suatu kepentingan yang penting -**?**-.

"Ah ! Opa ! Kagetin aja !"

"He he… Maaf Naruto, kan opa udah lama gak ketemu kamu."

"3 bulan aja lama, bentar tau…"

"Segitu lama euy…"

"Terserahlah !"

Naruto langsung masuk ke kamar dan melihat barang-barang yang diberi si dukun.

"Wah ! Ini parfum apa kembang 7 rupa nih ? Harum amat. Terus… kalung hitam ya, ini buat Sasuke. Terus… gelang putih yang ini, buat aku ! Yippie ! Bakalan seru nih. Awas kau Sasuke, pembalasanku akan datang !"

Naruto tertawa diam-diam, takut ketahuan dan disangka yang nggak. Tiba-tiba, hp Sony Ericcson K750i nya berdering –**barang-barang di dunia itu harus detil, iya nggak ?**-.

"Siapa nih ? Neji ? Halo…?"

"Halo !"

Ternyata yang menelepon adalah Neji. Neji adalah ketua klub sepak bola yang diikuti Naruto, sekaligus wakil ketua OSIS –**para Neji-holic, bersoraklah !**-.

"Neji, ngapain telepon-telepon segala ?"

"Eh, emang kamu lupa ya ?"

"Lupa ? Apaan ?"

"MEETING KLUB SEKARANG TAU ! KEMANA AJA SIH ?!"

Naruto menjauhkan hp-nya dari telinga, dan…

"Eh ? Oala ! Aku lupa !"

"Kita dari tadi tungguin kamu tau ! Udah lebih setengah jam nih !"

"Iya deh aku ke sana sekarang !"

"Cepetan ! 10 menit gak ke sini aku keluarin kamu !"

Tut tut tut… Sambungan langsung diputuskan Neji. Naruto yang kelupaan langsung pergi lagi meninggalkan barang-barang nya yang sudah di masukkan ke lemari. Ayah, bunda, dan opa nya langsung heran melihat Naruto pergi lagi. Tapi mereka, no comment…

Naruto memarkir motornya di parkir motor sekolah dan langsung berlari ke ruangan klub sepak bola. Sesampainya di sana…

"Sori temen-temen ! Aku telat !"

Semuanya menatap Naruto dengan aura arwah penasaran, eh maksudnya aura marah mengerikan. Naruto langsung kecut melihat mereka semua, ada ada aja…

"Cepet duduk ! Mau dimulai nih !" (Neji)

"Iya, maaf ya…" (Naruto)

"Gak ada maaf buat kamu !" (Kiba)

"Sirik !"

"Udah ah ! Ribut aja, berisik tau !" (Shikamaru)

"Neji, mulai aja sih. _Usuratonkachi_ ngapain di urusin, udah biasa kale…"

Nah, siapa dia ? Yup ! That is Sasuke. Sasuke ikutan klub sepak bola sama kayak Naruto, tadinya dia ikut basket tapi pindah gara-gara banyak yang gak ikutan. Mending bola, rame ! Selain Sasuke, ada Neji yang jadi ketua, Shikamaru, Kiba, Lee, Shino, dan tak luput juga Gaara.

"Oke, kita mulai. Bentar, panggil Hinata dulu." (Neji)

Hinata, dia adalah manager klub sepak bola. Dia menjadi manager karena disuruh Neji, tapi dia mau-mau aja tuh. Neji keluar dari ruangan klub dan pergi ke perpustakaan. Biasanya, Hinata ada di sana jika tidak ada kegiatan. Neji masuk ke perpustakaan dan melihat Hinata yang sedang membaca, Neji menghampirinya.

"Hinata !"

"Eh, Neji nii-san ! Naruto-kun sudah datang ?"

"Sudah kok, ayo !"

Hinata beranjak dari perpustakaan dan pergi ke ruangan klub bersama Neji. Saat masuk ruangan, mereka semua yang ada di situ langsung berkasak-kusuk ria membicarakan apa yang mereka rapatkan.

1 jam kemudian…

"Oke, semuanya ngerti kan ? 3 minggu lagi kita harus siap." (Neji)

"Ya !" (All)

"Semuanya boleh bubar !" (Neji)

Semuanya keluar dari ruangan klub itu dan tentunya mereka pulang ke rumah masing-masing –**ya iyalah ! Masa mau pergi ke RSJ**-.

Ketika Naruto keluar dari pintu gedung sekolah, Sasuke langsung mengatakan sesuatu yang… gimana gitu.

"Woi _Usuratonkachi_ ! Jangan di biasain telat dong, pagian dikit napa sih…"

Naruto yang bersama Gaara panas mendengar singgungan tersebut, lalu dia membalas balik.

"Eh ! Kalo ngomong tuh mikir dulu ! Jangan langsung nyerocos aja ! _Teme_ !"

Balasannya di balas lagi oleh Sasuke…

"Kamu kali tuh yang mikir dulu ! Panasin tuh otak biar jalan ! Masa sama meeting klub aja lupa, bodoh !"

"Aku nggak bodoh tuh ! Kamu kali yang bodoh, masa bahasa inggris aja nggak bisa. Malu !"

"Lebih parah kamu ! Matematika nilainya jeblok semua, narsis kale !"

Naruto yang damage marahnya sudah maksimum langsung menghampiri Sasuke, tapi dicegah oleh Gaara.

"Naruto ! Jangan emosi kamu ! Biarin aja."

"Huh !"

Gaara langsung menyeret pergi Naruto dari Sasuke dan langsung ke parkir motor.

"Naruto, jangan digubris deh perkataan Sasuke !"

"Heh, gimana gak kesel coba ? Dia udah ledekin kejelekan aku tau !"

"Iya sih, tapi lebih baik cuekin aja. Toh nanti dia dapet balasannya kok."

"Ya itu mah kamu ! Kalo aku kan orangnya cepet naik darah."

"Udah sih, sepele."

Naruto diam mendengar perkataan Gaara, lalu Gaara mulai bicara lagi. Mumpung motornya deket, jadi kalo pulang langsung starter aja. He he…

"Eh, gimana ke dukunnya ? Hari ini kan ?"

"Barusan tadi aku ke sana sama Konohamaru."

"Trus, dapet apaan dari dukunnya ?"

"Banyak !"

"Apaan aja ?"

"Air kembang 7 rupa, kalung hitam, gelang putih."

"Heh…? Kok kalung sama gelangnya lawan warna sih ?"

"Nih, kalung hitam buat Sasuke, biar dia gak populer lagi. Terus, gelang putih buat aku, biar cewek-cewek pada naksir aku."

"Narsis gila ! Bener manjur gak tuh ?"

"Gak tau, tapi kayaknya manjur deh. Kerasa sama aku."

"Alah, jangan sok deh !"

Mereka pun tertawa keras sampai-sampai ada guru Matematika lewat alias Kakashi.

"Kalian, ngapain ketawa di situ ?"

"Eh bapak ! Nggak kok, lucu aja !" (Naruto)

"Kamu ketawain siapa ? Saya hah ?"

"Nggak kok pak ! Kita gak ketawain bapak, kita mah ketawain… orang gila yang pernah lewat rumah Naruto pak !" (Gaara)

Naruto sweatdropped, tapi berkat alasan Gaara yang ampuh itu guru berambut perak keputihan itu berhasil pergi dari pandangan mereka.

"Huh… Thanks friend, safe deh aku. Kamu pinter cari alasan ya ?"

"Ya '_Mulan Jameela'_ lah, masa '_Mulan Jamidong'_. He he…"

"Penyanyi gak usah dibawa-bawa deh…"

"Iya iya. Btw, kapan kamu ngasih barang dari dukun itu ?"

"Barang ? Kalung buat Sasuke ?"

"Iya !"

"Kapan ya…?"

"Kita siasati aja dulu !"

"Siasat ? Boleh aja tuh."

Akhirnya, Naruto dan Gaara mensiasati kapan kalung hitam itu akan diberikan pada Sasuke. Satu persatu mereka mencermati hari demi hari –**alah ! Loe kira ilmuwan mencermati**-. Tiba-tiba, hp Gaara bermerek Nokia 6600 berbunyi, melantunkan lagu "Mana Kutahu" nya Ari Lasso –**again !**-. Gaara segera mengangkatnya.

"Halo ? Temari nee-chan ? Ada apa ?"

Ternyata dari kakaknya Gaara, Temari.

"Gaara, Sasuke ada di situ tidak ?"

"Ngapain nanyain si Uchiha ? Kurang kerjaan aja…"

"Cepet jawab !"

"Gak ada, udah balik. Kenapa sih ?"

"Nggak kok, tadinya aku sama Sakura mau ke situ kalo ada Sasuke. Tapi Sasuke nya udah go to somewhere…"

"Ngapain lagi Sakura ?"

Naruto mengernyitkan matanya –**dahi atau mata sih ? Gak tau aku**- mendengar Gaara menyebut nama Sakura.

"Oh… Ya udah lah sepele ini, udah ya. Bye !"

Tut tut tut… Sambungan diputuskan oleh Gaara. Naruto langsung menanyakan Gaara tentang pembicaraan tadi.

"Gaara, Temari-san nanya apaan ? Kok nyebut Sakura segala ?"

"Katanya, Sakura mau ngasih Sasuke sesuatu. Tapi ngasihnya pribadi, alias dua-duanya doang yang tau."

"Hah ?! Kok begitu ?"

"Nggak tau tuh, tapi gak jadi karena Sasuke nya udah pulang."

"Ya elah… Bagaimana ini ? Apa aku akan terlambat menyatakan perasaanku ?"

"Jangan sok puitis deh, bisa kok. Aku juga baru inget tadi."

"Hah ?! Apaan ?"

"Nih…"

Gaara mendekati Naruto dan berbisik-bisik.

"Naruto, besok tanggal 23 Juli kan ?"

"Iya, terus ?"

"Besok itu ulang tahun Sasuke tau…"

"WHAT ?! IS THAT TRUE ?!"

"Iya, gak percaya ?"

"Eh, percaya deng. Terus apalagi ?"

"Pada saat ulang tahunnya, kasih dia kado."

"Kado ? Yang bener aja ?!"

"Kadonya kalung hitam itu lho…"

"Oh.. iya iya. Aku ngerti, jadi pas ulang tahun si _Teme_ aku kasih dia kado isinya kalung hitam dari dukun itu ?"

"Yup, betul."

Gaara menjauh dari Naruto, dia tahu kalau Naruto akan…

"WAH ! Ide bagus tuh ! Terus gimana lagi ? Sampul kadonya harus kayak gimana ? Terus… bla bla bla bla…"

"STOP ! Biasa aja deh, gak usah ribut kayak gitu. Sepele…"

"Iya iya deh, jadinya besok ?"

"Ya iyalah ! Jangan lupa siapin !"

"Sip deh ! Tenang aja ! Eh, aku pulang dulu ya."

"Sama aku juga."

Akhirnya mereka menyalakan motornya masing-masing dan pulang ke rumah mereka, tentunya rumah mereka masing-masing. Lalu, bagaimana jadinya nanti ya…??

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hore ! Selesai dalam 1 hari lagi ! Berkat doa kalian semua akhirnya fic ini bisa selesai –**yang bener mbak ?-** sampai tuntas. Ayo ayo, fic ini butuh makan nih ! Dan makanan yang disukainya adalah REVIEW. Jadi, berikanlah review kalian agar fic ini tidak lapar lagi ya… Terima kasih…


	4. Ups !

Huwahaha ! Alhamdulillah, akhirnya chapter 4 ke update juga ! :D maaf banyak yah karena kelamaan kagak update, gak ada kesempatan buat ngetik ! Trus makasih banyak yang udah nungguin fic ini yang nganggur selama berbulan-bulan, huhuhu… -nangis-

Yosh ! Langsung ajalah, baca dan jangan lupa untuk review. O ya, makasih juga ya yang udah review ! Thanks berat !

--x--

Chapter 4

**Ups !**

Naruto pun tiba di rumah. Setelah menaruh motornya ke garasi, dia kembali masuk ke rumah. Waktu itu sudah siang sekali, jadi ketika melihat ke dalam rumah terasa sepi sekali. Yang kelihatan hanya bundanya saja yang sedang menyetrika baju.

"Bunda…", sahut Naruto.

"Ada apa ? Tadi kamu kemana lagi hah ?", balas Ny. Kushina plus tanya.

"Tadi ke sekolah, kumpul klub sepak bola. Bunda, Naru laper nih…"

"Di meja makan tuh, bunda udah bikinin ramen buat kamu. 2 mangkok !"

"Wueh… yang bener ! Oke deh !"

Naruto langsung pergi ke meja makan, dia melihat 2 mangkok penuh ramen. Langsunglah dia mengambil ramen itu dan memakannya dengan lahap. Sambil memakan ramennya, Naruto memikirkan tentang kado untuk Sasuke.

"Hem… Kira-kira kalung hitam untuk Sasuke aku bungkus kayak apa ya ? Masa warna hitam juga, ogah ah. Harusnya dibungkus dengan menarik, biar dia nggak curiga. Tapi kan aku gak bisa bungkusnya, gimana nih ?? Oh iya ya, minta bantuan bunda aja ah !"

Setelah menyelesaikan makannya, Naruto langsung menghampiri Ny. Kushina lagi.

"Bunda !", panggil Naruto agak keras.

"Ada apa lagi sih…?", jawab Ny. Kushina jengkel.

"Ntar tolong bungkusin kado ya !"

"Kado ? Buat siapa ?"

"Sasuke. Ya bunda yah ??"

"Ya udah, tapi nanti ya. Bunda sibuk nih !"

"Sip !"

"Eh tapi tunggu dulu, siapin dulu kertas kado sama kardus buat bungkusnya. Kecil gak kadonya ?"

"Kecil, banget malah. Ya udah ntar Naru cariin deh !"

Naruto langsung pergi ke kamarnya. Setelah masuk kamar, dia pun mengeluarkan barang-barang pemberian mbah dukun dari dalam lemari. Diambilnya kalung hitam dan gelang putih itu, Naruto memakai gelang itu ditangan kirinya.

"Hem… Oke juga nih gelang, keren ! Ntar semuanya pada terlena deh dengan pesonaku, hahaha ! Awas kau Sasuke, aku akan mengalahkanmu ! Jangan harap kau bisa menarik perhatian para cewek-cewek, termasuk Sakura-chan. Wuahahahaha !"

Ketika sedang asyik-asyiknya ketawa, handphone Naruto berbunyi. Ada sms.

"Dari siapa nih ? He, Sakura-chan ?!"

Naruto langsung membuka sms itu.

**From : Sakura-chan**

**Hi Naruto ! Lagi ngapain nieh ?**

Wuah ! Naruto langsung semangat ketika membaca isi sms Sakura, langsung deh dibales.

**To : Sakura-chan**

**Hi juga Sakura-chan ! Aku lg di kamar, capek abis meeting klub. Ada apa nih ?**

Message sent. Beberapa menit kemudian… 1 Received Message.

**From : Sakura-chan**

**Begini, kamu pny nope Sasuke gak ?**

"Yah… Ini malah nanyain nomor hp nya Sasuke, bukannya nanyain aku aja !", sungut Naruto. Tapi dia tetap membalas sms itu, dengan asal-asalan.

**To : Sakura-chan**

**Oh.. ada kok, 0817970 sekian kesian de lo… :D**

Terkirim lagi, tapi dengan cepatnya sms datang lagi.

**From : Sakura-chan**

**Ah ! Kamu tuh gimana sih ! Aq kan serius nih ! :(**

"Lagian ngapain nanya nomor nya si _Teme_ !", Naruto kembali jengkel. Lalu dia bales lagi sms itu.

**To : Sakura-chan**

**Tanya Temari-san aja ah ! Tau kali !**

Sukses terkirim, kemudian datang lagi.

**From : Sakura-chan**

**Ah kau ini ! Dasar pelit !**

"Yee ! Sewot aja ! Udah ah, males bales.", kata Naruto sedikit teriak.

Naruto pun merebahkan badannya di tempat tidur, menerawang melihat langit-langit kamarnya.

"Huh… Sakura-chan ngomongin Sasuke mulu ! Kapan sih dia gak bisa cas cis cus lagi tentang si _Teme_ itu ?? Bosen dengernya !", benak Naruto dalam hati.

Dia pun bangun, lalu melepas gelang putih yang dipakainya. Kemudian dia menaruh gelang putihnya bersama dengan kalung hitam dan air kembang 7 rupa di atas meja belajar. Air kembang dibungkusnya dengan kertas agar tidak ketahuan oleh ayah atau bunda atau juga opanya sedangkan kalung dan gelang dibiarkan kelihatan. Setelah itu, dia kembali ke tempat tidur untuk tidur.

* * *

Di HiKaze Residance blok E, kediaman keluarga Uchiha…

Sasuke sedang menonton tv di ruang tengah bersama Itachi yang sedang asyiknya ngemil sambil baca majalah. Itachi melirik adiknya yang sedang menonton tv…

"Wih… Sasuke kok mukanya keliatan bete gitu, kenapa tuh anak ? Berantem lagi ma Naruto ?", gumam Itachi dalam hati.

Daripada penasaran, akhirnya dia bertanya pada Sasuke.

"Hoi, Sasuke ?", panggil Itachi.

"Hem ? Apaan ?", balas Sasuke tapi matanya masih tertuju ke tv.

"Kok loe mukanya bete gitu ? Kenapa tuh muka ?"

"Biasa aja tuh…"

"Gak mungkin biasa aja, keliatan dari muka. Berantem ma Naruto lagi ya ?"

Sasuke melirik Itachi, yang dilirik langsung gelagapan.

"Kok tau ?", tanya Sasuke agak kesel.

"Ya taulah… Tiap hari juga cerita begitu, tumben nggak mau ngomong ma gw. Ada angin apaan nih ?", jawab Itachi lalu menghentikan ngemilnya dulu.

"Udah ah ! Jangan diomongin lagi, bete tau !"

"Bete kenapa emang ? Cerita dunk…!"

"Biasa tuh, _Usuratonkachi_ telat mulu. Kagak bisa online dah…"

Itachi ngangguk-ngangguk mendengar cerita Sasuke, lalu dia kembali lanjut dengan ngemilnya.

"Emang online apaan sih ?", tanya Itachi lagi.

"Online Y!M, ma Kabuto. Udah janjian online jam 12, eh si Teme telat setengah jam. Ya udah rusak janjiannya !", jawab Sasuke marah.

"Weleh… makanya ajarin tuh Naruto biar tepat waktu !"

"Enak aja ! Mahal !"

Itachi langsung ketawa mendengar jawaban Sasuke, kemudian dia melanjutkan kegiatannya lagi begitu juga Sasuke. Tiba-tiba, handphone Sasuke berbunyi.

_**Nagareru namida ga shizuka ni..**_

_**Nanika no owari wo shiraseru..**_

_**Miageta kumoma ni aozora..**_

_**Kitto yamanai ame nante nai.. **_

Lantunan lagu "No Rain No Rainbow" punya Home Made Kazoku terdengar dari handphone Sasuke. Itachi langsung melihat Sasuke yang diam saja, tidak mengangkat panggilan dari handphone-nya itu.

"Sasuke, tuh hp loe bunyi ! Telepon !", sahut Itachi.

"Biarin lah, paling orang nyasar.", jawab Sasuke seadanya.

"Hush ! Cepetan gak ?! Gak konsen nih gw baca !"

Sasuke langsung berdiri dari sofa dan mengambil handphone-nya yang berada di dekat meja di sudut ruangan. Sasuke melihat nomor yang meneleponnya. Pasti mereka lagi, pikir Sasuke.

"Hal…", angkat Sasuke, tapi katanya terpotong gara-gara…

"Waa ! Halo Sasuke-san ! Aku anak kelas 2-4, namaku bla bla bla bla bla…", terdengar suara perempuan, keras sekali.

Sasuke hanya menghela nafas jengkel, sering sekali dia mendapat telepon dari fangirls nya. Dari anak kelas 1-3 pun tidak ada yang tidak mengenal dia, saking populernya di sekolah.

"Maaf, salah sambung.", kata Sasuke lalu menutup panggilannya, kemudian dia kembali ke sofa untuk menonton.

Itachi melirik Sasuke yang kembali ke sofanya, sambil membawa handphone.

"Sasuke, siapa tuh ? Fans loe lagi ya ?", tanya Itachi menduga.

"Huh… ganggu aja tuh orang.", balas Sasuke sembari memencet tombol remote tv.

* * *

Hari sudah sore, dan sampai saat ini Naruto belum bangun juga. Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 5.30 pm, sudah mau petang.

"Grook… zzzz… grook… zzzz…"

Terdengar suara dengkuran Naruto yang begitu pulas dan indah (?), kira-kira dia sedang mimpi apa ya ??

**(dream mode on)**

Di taman bunga, terlihat seorang putri cantik sedang memetik bunga. Sang pangeran, Naruto, terlena dengan kecantikan sang putri. Dia pun mendekati putri tersebut.

"Hai tuan putri, apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini ?", tanya Pangeran Naruto dengan lembut.

"Oh, aku sedang memetik bunga. Bolehkah aku tahu, siapakah anda ?", respon sang putri sambil memegang bunga yang dipetiknya.

"Namaku adalah Pangeran Naruto, aku berasal dari kerajaan Uzumaki. Salam kenal putri… Lalu, bolehkah juga aku bertanya, siapa nama anda tuan putri ?", balas Naruto sambil membungkuk memberi hormat kepada sang putri.

"Namaku adalah Sakura, senang berkenalan dengan anda.", jawab sang putri berambut pink itu membungkukan badan.

Sang pangeran sungguh-sungguh terpesona dengan paras sang putri yang sangat cantik, tak henti-hentinya dia menatap sang putri sehingga yang ditatap memerah wajahnya.

"Pangeran, kenapa anda menatapku seperti itu ?", tanya sang putri tersipu-sipu.

"Ah, aku terpesona dengan kecantikanmu, putri. Rambutmu yang merah muda sungguh indah, kulit putihmu yang cerah, dan mata hijaumu yang sangat menawan. Sungguh, kau adalah satu-satunya wanita yang kucari.", jawab sang pangeran memuji kecantikan sang putri, membuat sang putri bertambah malu.

"Anda juga sangat gagah, pangeran. Dan kau juga… sangat tampan.", sang putri memuji balik.

Sang pangeran pun mendekati sang putri yang sedang tersipu malu. Sang putri menengadah melihat wajah sang pangeran yang begitu dekat dengannya.

"Aku mencintaimu, putri…", kata sang pangeran membelai pipi sang putri.

Sang putri sepertinya sudah tidak sanggup menjawab pernyataan sang pangeran yang begitu dahsyat. Tak lama kemudian, wajah mereka dekat. Lalu semakin dekat, semakin mendekat, dan…

BYUUURRR !!

**(dream mode off)**

"Bwuah !! Pueh ! Cuih ! Apaan nih ?!", teriak Naruto kaget.

Dia pun melihat ke sekitarnya, ini kan… kamar mandi ! Dan dia sadar bahwa dirinya sedang berada di dalam bathub, kemudian dia melihat opanya yang menyilangkan tangan sambil menggeleng.

"Ckckckck… ternyata anak ini susah juga ya dibangunin.", kata Opa Jiraiya sedikit teriak.

"Opa ! Ngapain aku disini ?! Kok aku ada di bathub sih ?! Lagi mimpi enak-enak juga !", tanya Naruto marah.

"Heh, ini udah sore. Bunda kamu udah bangunin kamu berkali-kali, tapi gak bangun-bangun juga. Opa juga udah bangunin kamu pake cara manual tetep aja gak bangun, ya udah opa pake cara eksklusif. Opa bawa kamu ke bathub terus opa guyur kamu pake air seember, eh ternyata berhasil juga !", jawab Opa Jiraiya penuh kemenangan.

"Uuhhh… Dasar !!", teriak Naruto lagi, saking marahnya karena mimpinya kepotong.

Akhirnya daripada ganti baju, Naruto lebih memilih mandi biar sekalian. Setelah mandi, dia pun ke kamar untuk berpakaian.

"Ih ! Itu opa nyebelin banget ! Lagi enak-enak mimpi mau nyium Sakura, eh malah gak jadi. Hah ! Dasar opa jelek !", sungut Naruto.

Naruto menyisir rambutnya, ketika menyisir dia melihat air kembang yang diberikan mbah dukun. Lalu dia ingat, bahwa air kembang itu harus dipakainya sehabis mandi.

"Oh iya, kan kata si mbah air kembang ini harus dipake tiap abis mandi. Tapi aku kan gak ketemu cewek-cewek di sekolah, ntar kalau aku pake sekarang yang ada malah bunda yang suka sama aku. Hih amit-amit ! Besok aja deh pas berangkat sekolah.", ujar Naruto sambil menaruh sisir.

Tok tok tok !

Suara pintu diketuk, Naruto membuka pintu. Ternyata bundanya.

"Eh bunda, ada apa ?", tanya Naruto.

"Hei, katanya kamu minta dibungkusin kado. Nih bunda udah dapet kardus kecil sama kertas kadonya, kata kamu kadonya kecil banget kan ?", jawab Ny. Kushina lalu balik tanya lagi.

"Iya, di meja belajar Naru ya. Naru mau nonton tv dulu deh !", balas Naruto lalu pergi ke ruang tengah.

Ny. Kushina memasuki kamar Naruto yang seperti kapal pecah, lalu pergi menuju meja belajar. Bedanya, tumben sekali meja belajarnya rapi. Gak ada buku dan pulpen berserakan, disitu yang ada hanya kalung hitam dan gelang putih.

"Hem, jadi ini ya kado buat Sasuke. Tapi yang mana ? Oh ya, kata dia kan yang kecil banget. Ya berarti yang ini dong !"

Wow, kira-kira Ny. Kushina tau gak ya apa yang dikadoin Naruto buat Sasuke ??

--x--

Wuahahaha ! Selesai satu hari lagi, tapi lama banget. Dari jam setengah satuan sampe jam setengah lima, itu juga ada waktu rehat plus jagain ponakan. O ya, kayaknya di chapter ini banyak karakter yang agak OOC yah. Naruto misalnya, childish gitu. Terus Itachi, masa di chapter ini dia ngemil. Pernah denger Itachi ngemil ? Gak pernah kan, ada juga Chouji. Hehe… Oke deh, minta review ya ! Fic ini abis puasa, jadi ini udah waktunya buka. Kasih makanan manis ya yang namanya REVIEW, thanks berat !


	5. Hah ?

Wuah… Akhirnya bisa ke update juga fic ini, setelah menunggu kompie ku dibetulin kurang lebih 3 minggu. Oke deh, langsung aja ya. Makasih banget yang udah baca dan review, juga yang udah nungguin update-an fic ini. Makasih banget… -terharu- O ya, penasaran dengan isi hadiah Sasuke ? Baca chapter ini ! Maka kalian akan mengetahui jawabannya !

* * *

Chapter 5

**Hah ??**

Hari sudah malam, Naruto dengan asyiknya masih menonton tv dengan ayah dan opanya. Sebenarnya, hanya dia yang menonton tv di ruang tengah itu. Ayah dan opanya malahan sedang asyik mengobrol, mana berisik pula. Naruto pun jadi malas untuk nonton tv kalau berisik begini, jadi yang dia lakukan hanyalah mengganti-ganti channel tv tanpa tujuan yang jelas.

**"Musim ujan cuaca dingin, bikin kita males ngapa-ngapain"**

Iklan minuman isotonik, Naruto memindahkan lagi.

**"Pokoe, mak nyus !"**

Acara kuliner, Naruto melongo melihat sang pembawa acara makan dengan lahapnya. Ckckckck… Naruto langsung pindah channel.

"Jangan tinggalin gw ! Please…"

Sinetron remaja, malem-malem gini ada sinetron buat remaja ? Naruto hanya menghela nafas, kemudian dia memencet tombol di remote yang dipegangnya.

**"Kasihan manusia, mau nelepon aja mikir…"**

Iklan lagi, kali ini iklan kartu gsm yang terkenal. Dengan para orang utan sebagai bintang iklannya. Naruto sweatdropped, langsung dipindahkan lagi channelnya.

**"Yang alami-alami !"**

Naruto kembali dibuat ilfil dengan iklan yang kebetulan dia lihat saat ini. Kali ini iklan shampoo. Menceritakan tentang seorang cowok berambut gimbal dan membeli shampoo yang menurutnya alami, tapi setelah dipakai… ajaib ! Rambutnya langsung lurus bagaikan direbonding ! Cepat, segera, kilat. Naruto segera memencet tombol remote lagi.

"Naruto !"

Terdengar bundanya memanggilnya dari arah kamarnya, Naruto langsung berdiri dan berjalan menuju kamarnya. Dilihat, ibunya sudah keluar kamar dengan membawa gunting dan kertas kado.

"Ada apa, bunda ? Manggil Naru kan ?", tanya Naruto.

"Iya, tuh kadonya udah dibungkusin sama bunda.", jawab Ny. Kushina sambil menaruh gunting ke atas akuarium.

"Oh… makasih ya, bunda !", balas Naruto riang.

"Iya… ayo kita makan malam dulu."

Setelah menaruh kertas kado sisa tadi, Ny. Kushina merangkul Naruto dan mengajaknya ke ruang makan bersama ayah dan opa tercinta…

--x--

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul setengah 8 malam. Setelah makan malam, Naruto kembali siap siaga di depan layar tv untuk menonton acara humor. 2 jam kemudian, Naruto masuk ke kamar dan mengerjakan pr nya.

"Eit ! Yang ini ditaruh di kredit bukan di debet, ah salah lagi !"

Kali ini, Naruto harus mengerjakan pr Akuntansi. Dia harus memindahkan transaksi dari jurnal ke buku besar, dan daritadi dia salah terus menaruh mana yang di debet dan di kredit. Memang, baginya Akuntansi sama sulitnya dengan Matematika. Karena untuk Akuntansi dibutuhkan ketelitian tinggi agar bisa mencapai hasil yang benar-benar betul.

Setelah mengerjakan pr Akuntansi hampir 1 jam, Naruto langsung berbaring di tempat tidurnya. Itulah kebiasaan Naruto sehabis mengerjakan pr nya. Biasanya kalau sudah terbaring di tempat tidur, maka tak sampai setengah jam dia akan terlelap.

"Hoahm… ngantuk nih, ngapain ya ? Pr udah selesai, haduh…"

Naruto menguap lebar dengan asyiknya, mungkin karena saking ngantuknya. Mata Naruto mulai terbuka dan tertutup, seperti mengantuk tapi matanya tidak mau tertutup. Tiba-tiba, hp Naruto berbunyi dengan keras.

"**Andai aku… Letto… wes pasti aku wong jowo…!!"**

Kira-kira seperti itulah nada dering yang terdengar, spontan Naruto langsung melek dan bangun dari perbaringannya. Dia mengambil hp nya, lalu melihat siapa yang meneleponnya.

"Halo…", jawab Naruto dengan malas.

"Naruto, kau sudah menyiapkan kadonya belum ?"

"Halah… Kenapa sih kau telepon malem-malem gini, Gaara ? Aku ngantuk nih.."

Oh… Ternyata dari Gaara, lanjut…

"Ah kau ini ! Aku ingin mengingatkanmu untuk membungkus kado buat Sasuke, kalau kau lupa gimana hah ??", balas Gaara dengan nada marah.

"Oh… kado untuk Teme… udah dibungkus kok, tenang aja…", Naruto merespon lalu menguap dengan lebar.

"Oh… baguslah kalau begitu, tapi ingat ! Besok jangan sampai telat !", seru Gaara dengan nada marah lagi.

"Iya iya… aku tahu…"

Tut… Hubungan telepon langsung diputuskan Gaara, Naruto hanya menatap hp nya yang ber-wallpaper foto Sakura. Kemudian, dia kembali berbaring. Dia kembali menatap wallpaper hp nya itu dengan senyum.

"Ah, Sakura-chan… aku suka banget sama kamu… kamu itu lucu, baik, pinter, cakeeeep… lagi. Sayang, agak sangar… Oh ya, kenapa sih kamu bisa suka sama Sasuke yang rambutnya kayak ayam begitu ? Padahal gak ada bagus-bagusnya kan, hah… Kamu jangan dekat-dekat dia, Sakura-chan… ntar kena flu burung… kan rambutnya kayak ayam…"

Perlahan lahan, Naruto tertidur lelap bersama kata-katanya yang ngelantur bin ngawur itu.

* * *

"**Kukuruyuk ! Petok petok !"**

Suara alarm dari hp Naruto berbunyi, sudah pagi. Naruto merasakan getaran dibawah bantalnya, dirogohnya sesuatu yang ada didalam bantal. Ternyata yang menyebabkan getaran itu adalah alarm dari hp nya. Naruto langsung mematikan alarm hp nya, dan kembali tertidur lelap…

Setengah jam kemudian…

BRAAKK !!

Naruto perlahan membuka matanya, kemudian dia melihat ke arah pintu kamarnya.

"Naruto !! Ayo bangun ! Hati bingung bagai kapas, ayo bangun pemalas !"

Dilihatnya, Opa Jiraiya yang berjalan menuju tempat tidurnya. Lalu dengan sedikit kekuatannya (?), Naruto berusaha bangun dari perbaringannya.

"Ah… opa napa sih ?! Mana berisik, pantunnya gak nyambung lagi !", sembur Naruto setelah duduk di tepi tempat tidur.

"Halah, kau ini. Nyambung gak nyambung gak masalah, yang penting kamu bangun dengan segera. Ayo cepat ! Sudah jam 6 pagi lho !", Jiraiya membalas dengan suara bagaikan sound system.

Naruto terkesiap, dia melihat ke arah jam mejanya. Sudah jam 6 pagi, berarti…

"APA ?! Gawat ! Aku telat !!"

Naruto langsung bangun dan pergi ke kamar mandi (tak lupa sambil membawa handuk). Opa Jiraiya hanya geleng-geleng, lalu keluar dari kamar Naruto. Ketika sudah keluar, dia berpapasan dengan Ny. Kushina yang tertawa-tawa kecil.

"Hahahaha… Haduh ayah, ahli sekali dalam membangunkan Naruto. Hihihi…", puji Ny. Kushina disela gelak tawa.

"Hehe… ", Opa Jiraiya hanya tersenyum bangga.

--x--

Setelah mandi dan sarapan, Naruto langsung tancap gas ke sekolah. Kalau berangkat sekolah, dia lebih memilih naik bus. Habis motornya dipake ayahnya, hehe… Akhirnya, dia sudah sampai di terminal bus. Dan kebetulan sekali bus nya langsung datang tanpa diundang, Naruto segera masuk ke dalam bus itu dan duduk di tempat paling belakang.

"Hah… akhirnya sampe juga di bus, huh…"

Naruto menghela nafas, lalu menghela keringat yang ada didahinya dengan tangannya. Selagi menunggu bus sampai ke sekolah, Naruto memeriksa peralatan sekolahnya. Karena tadi dia terburu-buru, sehingga membereskannya pun juga kilat. Dan mungkin Naruto tidak sadar kalau ada yang ketinggalan.

"Udah… udah… udah… udah… u... apa ?!", kaget Naruto dalam hati ketika dia lupa untuk membawa kado Sasuke.

Diperiksanya tasnya lebih dalam, siapa tahu dia sudah memasukkan kadonya ke dalam tas. Dan tak lama kemudian, dia mendapati sebuah kotak kecil yang berbungkus kertas kado.

"Hah… syukurlah, kadonya dibawa. Eh, tapi… astaga !", kembali Naruto kaget luar biasa.

Kali ini apa yang kelupaan ? Oh… ternyata dia lupa memakai parfum dan juga lupa memakai gelang putih pemberian mbah dukun kemarin.

"Sudahlah, sehari gak dipake gak akan ada apa-apa kali !", gumam Naruto menenangkan diri.

--x--

Pukul 6.45 am, Naruto telah berhasil sampai di depan gerbang sekolahnya. Dia pun langsung berlari menuju kelasnya, 3-6. Setelah sampai di kelasnya, pemandangan yang dia lihat adalah…

"Kyaa ! Sasuke-kun ! Selamat ulang tahun ya !!"

Itulah suara para fan girls Sasuke di kelasnya, wah wah… Mood Naruto berubah yang tadinya senang-riang-gembira menjadi iri-kesal-marah. Tapi Naruto acuhkan saja teriakan para fan girls itu, akhirnya dia menuju ke mejanya. Dia duduk sambil menatap para fan girls Sasuke yang sibuk rebutan memberikan hadiah untuk Sasuke.

"Uuh.. Rame amat sih, cuma ngasih kado doang juga…", kata Naruto kesal dalam hati.

Naruto melihat Sasuke yang diam sambil menolehkan wajahnya ke jendela, sepertinya rival (baginya) itu enggan bertatapan mata dengan para cewek-cewek yang menjadi fan girls. Maklumlah, baginya, seorang Uchiha Sasuke adalah manusia dengan hati paling terdingin dan kekurangan stok ekspresi dalam sejarah pergaulannya. Lihat saja sikapnya kalau mau tahu lebih jelas.

"Hei, Naruto !"

Naruto kaget merasakan ada yang memegang bahunya, ternyata itu adalah Gaara.

"Eh, kamu toh ! Kenapa ?", kata Naruto pada Gaara.

"Mana kadonya ? Katanya mau kasih sekarang.", tanya Gaara sambil melirik ke arah Sasuke.

"Hem… ah, nanti aja deh ! Rame begitu ! Pede banget aku yang cowok ikut nyelip ke kerumunan cewek-cewek !", jawab Naruto panas seperti balsem (?).

"Walah… ternyata marah ya, hehe…"

Naruto hanya diam mendengar perkataan Gaara. Tak lama kemudian, bel masuk berbunyi. Tandanya, pelajaran akan dimulai.

* * *

**Di HiKaze Residance blok M, kediaman keluarga Uzumaki…**

"Hah… berantakan sekali…"

Ny. Kushina mengeluh melihat kamar Naruto yang bukan seperti kapal pecah lagi, melainkan seperti hutan rimba ! Handuk tergeletak di tempat tidur, buku-buku berserakan dimana-mana, dan lain sebagainya. Ny. Kushina tahu, Naruto pasti kejar setoran mengerjakan pr tadi malam. Makanya kamarnya berantakan begini.

Pertama-tama, Ny. Kushina membereskan tempat tidurnya yang acak kadut. Lalu, dia membereskan buku-buku yang berserakan. Kemudian, membereskan buku-buku yang menumpuk di meja belajar. Ketika merapikan buku-buku itu, Ny. Kushina merasa dia menyenggol sesuatu. Dilihatnya sebuah bungkusan, tapi anehnya bungkusan itu dibungkus kertas.

"Apa ini ? Punya Naruto ya ?"

Setelah menaruh buku-buku yang berantakan tadi, Ny. Kushina mengambil bungkusan itu. Dia sangat penasaran, apa sih yang ada didalam bungkus kertas yang ditemukannya. Perlahan lahan Ny. Kushina membuka bungkus kertas tersebut, dan…

Didapatinya sebuah botol kecil berisi air yang berhiaskan bunga-bunga.

Ny. Kushina semakin penasaran saja. Botol apa ini, pikirnya. Kemudian, dia membuka botol itu dan menciumi baunya.

"Hem… harum, apa ini parfum ? Tapi aneh sekali…"

Masih dengan rasa penasaran yang luar biasa, Ny. Kushina kembali bereksperimen dengan botol kecil itu. Ketika melihat ke bawah botol, dilihatnya sebuah tulisan kecil yang isinya…

**AIR KEMBANG TUJUH RUPA INI TIDAK DIPERDAGANGKAN !**

**JIKA ANDA MENGINGINKANNYA DATANGLAH KE HIKAZE RESIDANCE BLOK K !**

**Peace n Love,**

**Dukun Sakti**

Ny. Kushina terdiam membaca tulisan itu, dukun sakti ? Berarti…

"APA ?! DUKUN ?!

--x--

Bel berbunyi, saatnya istirahat pertama. Semua murid di kelas 3-6 melepas lelah dengan ke kantin atau mengobrol. Untuk kali ini, Naruto tidak ke kantin. Dia ingin memberikan "hadiah maut" nya pada Sasuke. Gaara yang mengusulkan tentang pemberian hadiah untuk Sasuke ikutan rela tidak ke kantin untuk menyemangati Naruto.

"Naruto, ayo cepat berikan !", kata Gaara yang berada didekat Naruto.

"Ntar dulu ah ! Napa seh ?!", Naruto membalas dengan kasar.

"Ayo cepet !", Gaara bersikeras.

"Heh, liat dulu dong ! Tuh !"

Gaara menoleh ke tempat Sasuke berada, para cewek-cewek kembali mengantri untuk memberikan hadiah pada Sasuke. Bagaimana dengan Sasuke ? Cuma diam ternyata. Gaara juga melihat Sakura yang ikut-ikutan mengantri memberi hadiah, wah wah…

"Naruto, Sakura tuh…", sahut Gaara.

"Halah, klo aku udah kasih ini pasti Sakura-chan akan jadi milikku !", balas Naruto dengan suara pelan, takut terdengar oleh Sakura.

Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara Sasuke yang sangat langka. Pasalnya jarang-jarang dia bicara pada cewek dengan…

"Sudahlah, taruh saja di meja.", katanya singkat dengan nada sedikit ramah.

Para fan girls langsung menaruh hadiahnya di meja Sasuke, semakin bertumpuk semakin banyak hadiah yang Sasuke peroleh. Naruto melongo melihat hadiah Sasuke yang hampir segunung itu, dan dari situlah keberanian Naruto muncul untuk melawan Sasuke.

Dibangunnya tubuhnya dari kursi dan segera berjalan menghampiri meja Sasuke. Semua yang di kelas itu terheran-heran melihat Naruto berjalan ke meja Sasuke, sebuah keajaiban dunia ke-8 ! Naruto berjalan ke meja Sasuke ! Sasuke menatapnya dengan tatapan dingin dan tak peduli.

"Kau mau apa, hah ?", tanya Sasuke menantang.

"Kau harus membuka ini, TEME !!"

Dengan sigap, Naruto melempar kadonya ke kepala Sasuke. Dan sukses membuat Sasuke mengaduh kesakitan.

"Aduh ! Apa yang kau lakukan ?!", seru Sasuke marah.

"Buka kotak itu ! Cepat !", balas Naruto tak mau kalah.

Dengan kasar, Sasuke mengambil kotak kecil yang diberikan Naruto tadi yang jatuh ke lantai. Kemudian, dia merobeknya dengan kasar. Semua penjuru kelas termasuk para fan girls Sasuke, melihat dengan penasaran. Kini, Sasuke tinggal membuka kotaknya saja.

**DEG DEG DEG !!!**

Setelah dibuka, semuanya ber-"hah" ria. Melongo melihat isi dari kotak kecil yang diberikan Naruto. Apalagi Naruto dan Gaara, melongo dengan luar biasa.

"Apa ini ? Gelang putih ?"

--x--

* * *

Wuahahaha ! Kejawab juga pertanyaan kalian, wkwkwkwk… Berarti Ny. Kushina… salah bungkus ! O'ow… apa yang akan terjadi dengan Naruto nanti ? Apa keinginannya akan sirna ? –lebay-

Hah… selesai dua hari, alhamdulillah… setelah ada 2 bulan didiemin, akhirnya ter-update juga fic ini. Maafkan aku para pembaca semua, aku ini memang author kurang kerjaan… -kurang kerjaan apaan, orang banyak tugas juga!- Ya sudahlah, mohon direview ya. Karena kalau kalian mereview, maka semangatku akan bangkit. Hehe… :D

Eh, sekilas info. Mungkin "Cinta Setengah Tiang" akan update minggu depan, itu juga masih kemungkinan. Doakan aku biar gak ada tugas ya !! –digaplok-

Oh ya, aku ingin berterima kasih kepada **X-tee **dan my lovely niece **Seika**. Makasih atas usulannya ya !

**PROMOSI !**

Liat video SasuSaku buatanku dunk di IMEEM !! Klik aja link nya di profilku ! :D

**Thanks for read & review !**

Azumi Uchiha


End file.
